We have been working in the development of cell vaccines for cancer therapy for several years. Although we have consistently been seeing regressions induced by these methods in patients with kidney cancer, the frequency is far from adequate (10 to 20% of patients have definite remissions). In seeking ways to improve the effectiveness of cell vaccines, we have employed the newly identified regulators of the immune system (lymphokines). These agents have greatly improved the effectiveness of vaccines in the treatment of mouse malignancies. We are now studying human lymphokines and beginning clinical trials. Simultaneous lab studies are designed to clarify the most useful methods for augmenting immunity to tumors by lymphokines. (IT)